kingdomunderfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Duane
A knight from the honorable but disgraced House of Colonock of Ecclessia. Seeking to restore family honor as the last great quest he can fulfill, Duane fights for gold, glory and god. He gives many a sense that he has sold out for gold as a mercenary in the Holy Knights, but with age comes wisdom, and Duane has much of it if one stops to listen. Duane is also the second cousin to the Patriarch (one of his parents' cousin's sons is Patriarch Dimitri of Ecclessia), making Duane some distant relation to the current ruler. Duane is a fallen Knight of Colonock.He now seeks gold and that is why he joined Kendal's army. He is an officer in Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders and a playable character in Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom. He only thinks about his own needs and desires and is very selfish. * Main Weapon: Double Morning Stars * Main Skill: Mêlée The Encablossan War (KUF: The Crusaders) Duane is a character that can be described using three key terms: arrogant, selfish, and money. Being a realist, he isn't the most faithful of all people. Instead, his "realistic" approach to life constantly clashes with the ideals and beliefs of his commander Kendal. At one point he demeans Kendal's religion to a point that Kendal snaps and threatens to take his life. While Kendal and Thomas constantly find themselves at odds with Duane, he always carries his weight in battle and provides Kendal with useful feedback when trying to understand current situations. He and Kendal are willing to ignore ideological differences when the situation calls for it and will work together. And in spite of him mocking Thomas for being Walter's son (which spurred a huge rant offending Kendal and Thomas), he goes on to help Thomas overcome the dreadful situation of his father's disappearance following the destruction of the Ancient Heart. It is implied that Duane did something to offend his second cousin, the Patriarch. That could help explain his disappearance of his wealth (which he gave a vast majority to the Patriarch), and also explain why he has such a bitter animosity towards him and his religion. The chances are the Patriarch didn’t want to kill someone he was related to, but rather tried to destroy his family name instead. After Encablossa awakes, Kendal and Duane find themselves teaming up with Regnier. Being a realist, he refuses to believe Regnier’s fantastic story about Encablossa and how he was formerly Rick Blood. However, in spite of all this he and Kendal team up with Regnier and go on to destroy Encablossa together. Inside the Dark Dimension (KUF: Circle of Doom) Duane gets trapped inside the Dark Dimension like everybody else that entered Encablossa’s body. He is so unbelievably self-absorbed that Encablossa's mutation process has absolutely no affect on him. Encablossa even states to Leinhart on how ridiculous it is. Either way, Duane makes no attempt to track down his former commander inside Encablossa's realm. Rather, he constantly finds himself travelling to the dream world where he gets to live out his life as a lady's man. He finds himself constantly dueling with a man named Bertrand for the love of Marguerite, and after awhile he succeeds in obtaining her affection. Not only does that briefly explain his story in Circle of Doom, it also somehow manages to thoroughly explain it as well. It's unclear if Duane escapes the Dark Dimension due to his story (or lack thereof). Quotes *Ugh, that Divine will thing again, what a load... Trivia *Duane sees himself as a gentleman. *When Kendal calls for his assistance in battle he always takes one step back and bows after performing his special attack. *It is unknown if Duane really does fight for God as well, since he argured about the Divine will with Kendal, however while speaking with Regnier, Duane calls the Orcs "Heretics" which only true Ecclesians like to use. So it is possible that Duane may have God somewhere in his heart while fighting, but he is more concerned over Gold and Honour.